


The Mind Is Not Your Friend

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cannibalism, Character Death In Dream, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Mind Rape, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: O'malley has ways of changing you. In a game of horrors. Where your mind is torn to shreds and all you have left are darkness and lingering dread.Sometimes he likes to make you remember your deepest regrets.





	The Mind Is Not Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another dark fic cause life just sometimes needs me to write out feelings. I mean you can keep going if the tags didn't turn you away but this one is bad guys.
> 
> How ever this does have a lot of Doc headcanons and interpretations so if you want to see those prepare yourself

The mind is a dangerous place. Intrusive ideation, sexual perversion. And now a cybernetic entity who stands before him deep in his nightmares.

"What a violent mind," O'malley whispers in his thoughts. "What a malicious treat. You try too hard to be good why don't you embrace it, be a new being entirely."

Doc recoils quick to bury away old memories. "I think you're mistaken, I have nothing here that would interest you. Maybe you can find a different host." Was that a cruel thing to do? Push him onto someone else? This is something that destroyed Caboose's brain, he could do more to others.

"You want me to leave? I'm hurt," the AI makes his way forward in the dreamscape. "I've barely even set up a home. You're delightfully cruel aren't you, rather I harm another then you be a victim."

"That's not!" Yes it is. Doc does not want to suffer that cruel fate the Blue suffered. But it's not wrong to want to preserve one's self, is it?

"It's so cruel." O'malley states picking up on most of his thoughts. He grips into Doc's arms. "Tell me, Dufresne. How much will do you have? This is your mind after all, how much can you stop?"

"What are you going on about. S-stop what-"

There's a sharp pain as O'malley moves forward his helmet tearing open revealing a face behind it and sharp teeth digging into his neck. Doc shouts an obscenity freeing himself from O'malley's hands and having a piece of himself torn off. 

It's a dream remember that! Doc tries to remind himself.

O'malley gulps down what he tore away. Doc is hesitant to call it flesh, but there's a deep pain that makes him whimper and feel up holding the empty space. It's all just in his head, just a nightmare just a-

"Trauma is as real as I make it, Dufresne," O'malley's voice softens into a distortion. "Or did you forget already the damage I've done to the Blue." He grins. "Better yet let's see what you've done."

The scene shifts and Doc finds himself by a river. "No!" 

O'malley stands by a pair of younger children placing a hand on the taller child. "I know violent beings when I see them, Dufresne. And you are a monsterous being."

"NO!"

The taller child moves forward shoving the younger into the river. 

Doc runs forward and the child looks back to him with sorrowful anger before melting and O'malley moves back hands turning to armored beast tearing into the memory. Devouring all the horrific detail of that exaggerated incident. 

Memories are so cruel. Playful and then anger. He wasn't meant to get swept under a log.

Doc screams. And he finds O'malley digging and eating into arm. Back in the shape of an armored man. Doc shakes looking down at him. He uses his other arm to try and pry off the AI. "Stop!" There's a devastating crunch and Doc yells. O'malley pulls away on his own swallow whole the half of an arm like a snake.

Doc hold his empty space and runs. Somewhere in these mind scape must be safety. Some where the AI can't find him. Can't enter.

He trips and scrapes as he rolls over another memory. "He was the favorite. The youngest always are." O'malley purrs devilishly. "Remember when you almost died for what you did? Remember that they put it in your head that it was not an accident! Remember Frankie," O'malley's voice softens as he breaks into the memory tearing it down then dragging Doc back by the legs.

Doc screams trying to grip anything he can find with his dream's one arm. "The child born of violence, lives for violence, and now he'll be loved by rage. Ferociously and cruelly." O'malley sits on his back hold him down. That taste still on his lips. "I can give you what you want Dufresne. I can give you the world. Simply let me in and stop fighting. And I'll love you like you've never been loved before."

There's weeping into ground. Pain too strong to speak out. "Hush now, Dufresne. Hush you poor misunderstood creature. You thing of pity and forced pacifism."

O'malley moves just enough to roll Doc onto his back. "Must you cry. Must you not realize you're doing this to yourself." He feels up his sides. "Let me inside you. Make me feel at home and I'll make the world regret. We will make the world regret." He moves his hands up and cups Doc's face. "Do not make me force myself inside. I am not afraid of my violence."

Doc's eyes shake a moment and he then snarls.

O'malley starts laughing. He rips into Doc's chest prying open the rib cage. Doc screams flailing his arm before O'malley catches it with his own and works to eat it down. The disgusting down of crunching bone resounds in both their ears. Doc lays back. 

"I did warn you. I gave you a chance." O'malley states. He hold up a heart, symbolic shape. O'malley laughs again. No he supposes in here it wouldn't be like a real heart. But he'll eat it up and work on the rest. "I'll leave your eyes and as you piece yourself together know I've taken everything. Remember that the next time I try to show you kindness."


End file.
